


One Piece PETs: A Lavish Birthday

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [196]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro goes out of his way to make sure Robin has the best birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Lavish Birthday

**One Piece PETs: A Lavish Birthday**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this marvel of a series.)

 

 

*****February 6th*****

 

Once again, today was a very special day: Nico Robin's birthday.

 

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Robin!" Aika chirped. "We love you!"

 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Robin smiled, delightedly.

 

"We've even brought presents!" Luffy added, holding some boxes. "Shishishishi!"

 

Luffy gifts to Robin were a Sylvester t-shirt, a giant Sylvester plush doll, and a Sylvester figurine.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"No problem!"

 

Next were Chopper's gifts: he got Robin some sweets.

 

"Oh, Chopper, thank you," Robin smiled.

 

"You're welcome," spoke Chopper.

 

Next was Brook: his gift was _The Shining_ by Stephen King.

 

"Oh, from my favorite author, too!" Robin spoke up. "Thank you, Brook!"

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "You're welcome, Miss Robin!"

 

Next was Franky's gift: a brand new stereo.

 

"Oh, thank you, Franky!" Robin exclaimed.

 

"No problem!" Franky replied, giving a thumbs up. "Have fun listening to all your Florence + The Machine stuff with it!"

 

"I will," Robin nodded, "Thank you, again."

 

Up next was Usopp's gift: a painting of Sylvester the Cat with a dead Tweety in his jaws.

 

"I painted this myself," the Ferret Man piped up.

 

"Oh, Usopp, you know me so well!" Robin answered.

 

"I try," Usopp replied.

 

Aika and Kumi were eyeing the graphic painting.

 

_"That's kinda harsh..."_ the Akita puppy noted. _"What'd Tweety ever do?"_

 

"Aunt Robin, why do you hate Tweety so much?" Aika asked. "He's just an innocent little birdy--"

 

"He is a little prick is what he is...!!" Robin hissed, turning to Aika with a dark glare in her eyes.

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Aika squealed in fright.

 

"Robin!!" Nami cried.

 

"Robin, calm down!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"...My apologies." Robin spoke, calmly.

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Aika sobbed.

 

"Oh, look what you did now!" Luffy exclaimed. "I hope you're happy, Robin!"

 

"It's okay, honey," Nami soothed as she held her crying adopted sister, "Aunt Robin didn't mean to scare you."

 

"Oy..." Zoro muttered, face-pawing.

 

"Oh, dear," Robin said, worriedly, "Aika, sweetie?"

 

Aika whimpered as she looked at Robin.

 

"I'm sorry for frightening you, honey," the archaelogist apologized with the utmost sincerity, "really, I am."

 

"Okay." Aika sniffled.

 

Robin smiled and pet her on the head, Aika's ears twitching from her soft touch.

 

"Would you like to show me your present?" Robin inquired.

 

"...I don't know if you'd like it," Aika told her.

 

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked.

 

"...I didn't have time to buy one," Aika answered, "so I made one instead."

 

"May I please see it?" Robin inquired.

 

Aika held up her present: a drawing of a flower with glitter on it.

 

"Aika, it's beautiful," Robin smiled, "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Aika replied, making a small smile.

 

Robin kissed her forehead lightly, making her giggle. Next was Kumi's gift: a packet of moon flower seeds.

 

"Oh, Kumi, thank you." Robin spoke, accepting her gift.

 

Kumi barked happily and Blizzard gave Robin her gift, right after. It was a new sarong, one that was light blue with sunflowers.

 

"Thank you, Blizzard," she spoke, hugging the wolf-dog.

 

Blizzard responded by licking her face and Robin laughed at this.

 

"All right, all right!" she chuckled. "I get it!"

 

"Don't forget about my gift~!" Nami chimed in.

 

She gave Robin a Barnes & Nobles gift card, which had 10,000 Berries on it!

 

"Nami, thank you so much!" Robin smiled, hugging the navigator.

 

"Of course!" Nami answered as she hugged her back. "Only the best for you!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's right!"

 

Finally, there was Zoro, and he got Robin Florence + The Machine's newest CD, _How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful_.

 

"...Ohh, Zoro...!" Robin spoke, tearfully. "You really know me...!"

 

"I try." Zoro responded with a casual shrug.

 

Robin immediately hugged him tightly.

 

"Thank you so much, _Tora-kun_."

 

"Well, you know me," Zoro told her, "and I have another surprise for you."

 

Robin smiled, as if she knew what it was.

 

"I look forward to it," she whispered.

 

Zoro smiled.

 

*****A little later*****

 

   Zoro told Robin that her surprise would be up in the Crow's Nest, so she climbed up there. Robin opened the trap door and gasped the moment she saw a black starlet dress neatly laying on the sofa with matching high-heels.

 

"For you," Zoro spoke up, sitting on the couch while holding a glass of wine.

 

Robin smiled as she entered the Crow's Nest.

 

"Thank you, _Tora-kun_ ," she spoke.

 

"Anytime, babe." Zoro responded.

 

Robin then began to undress, and Zoro covered his eyes, giving her dignity.

 

"All right, you can look."

 

Zoro uncovered his eyes, and there was Robin, in her new gown.

 

"How do I look?" she inquired.

 

Zoro gave a sexy growl and Robin chuckled.

 

"Thank you."

 

She sat beside Zoro, who poured a glass of wine for her.

 

"To the birthday girl," he began as he and Robin raised their glasses.

 

***Chink!***

 

They took a sip from their glasses.

 

"This feels odd." Robin spoke up.

 

"What does?" Zoro asked.

 

"Celebrating my birthday without everyone here," Robin answered, "I mean...don't you miss Sanji?"

 

"No," Zoro answered, bluntly, "I don't miss that lovesick fox."

 

"Zoro, be honest." Robin scolded. "You miss him, it's just that your pride won't let you admit it."

 

"Trust me," Zoro started, "We're better off. He's annoying, he's loud, he's always chasing some girl's ass, and I don't care if he ever comes back."

 

Robin only narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

 

"What's the look for?!" Zoro questioned. "I meant what I said!"

 

Robin, still glaring at the swordsman, crossed her wings.

 

"You can give me that look for all eternity, and I still won't admit it." Zoro told her.

 

Robin sighed and shook her head.

 

"You can say what you want," she spoke, "but the way I see it, I think Sanji's the closest thing you have to a best friend."

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "That's absurd!"

 

"Is it?" Robin inquired. "You two are almost always seen together."

 

"That doesn't make us friends, Robin." Zoro answered, crossing his arms.

 

"And you work well when you're fighting, especially when creating combo attacks," Robin added.

 

"So?" Zoro questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Didn't you say at New Year's Eve that you would be lying if you said you didn't miss Sanji?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro's face turned.

 

"Th-th-that doesn't count!" he tried argue. "That was sentiment!!"

 

" _Nope_ , you miss Sanji and _you_ know it." Robin smirked.

 

"Woman, get out of my head!" Zoro cried, holding his head.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Zoro, why is it so hard to admit that you care about Sanji?" she inquired.

 

"Because I don't care about him!" Zoro barked.

 

"Keep telling yourself that, Tiger." Robin replied, scratching behind Zoro's ears.

 

***Purrrrrrr...!***

 

Robin smiled as her Tiger purred.

 

"So cute," she commented.

 

_'Why do I keep falling for this?'_ Zoro asked in his mind. _'Seriously? Why? I should hate this, and yet I can't.'_

 

Zoro continued purring as Robin proceeded to scratch behind his ears and she could only chuckle at him.

 

_'I hope you'll be all right, Sanji.'_ she thought. _'We all miss you, very much. Even if he won't admit it, Zoro misses you, too.'_

 

   At that moment, she looked out the window to the starry sky. Zoro took this opportunity to rest on Robin's lap as she scratched his ears. Not long after, she fell asleep, too.

 

_'Sanji, wherever you are,'_ she thought, _'just know that we're always thinking about you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> ...It's sort of what the summary says it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, whatever.


End file.
